Draw With Me
by Belyhime
Summary: O espelho se desfaz, estamos em outro lugar, dentro da eternidade. Recordações chamam por mim... Fantasma da realidade? Ou sonhos inversos?


**Notas da Autora:**

_Em 2007, eu, Belyhime fui apresentada a um vídeo que se encontra no youtube, intitulado como "Draw With Me", o conteúdo do vídeo me encantou, e então tive a idéia de escrever essa oneshot. O autor que deu origem ao enredo e a animação, se chama Mike Inel. Todos os créditos a ele! Quanto a mim, apenas associei o vídeo ao anime Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. Ao término da fic, deixarei o link da animação. Boa leitura!_

**Fanfic:** Draw With Me

**Autor:** Belyhime

**Beta Reader:** Liesel Aiya

**Draw With Me**

_Era tudo muito estranho._

Por mais que eu aperte os olhos, não vejo algo concreto na minha frente. É como olhar para o céu a noite e nada ver além do negro infinito. Mas diferente do universo, o lugar onde me encontro é extremamente claro. Digamos que... não existe uma cor definida; é uma intersecção das cores de um arco-íris, embora o azul, verde e amarelo, na minha opinião, acabam por ofuscar o brilho das demais tonalidades.

Mas..., observando atentamente, é possível notar em pontinhos brancos passeando pelo local, se não possuíssem certo brilho, poderia até compará-los a flocos de neve.

_Poderia ser um sonho inverso, talvez._

Olhando para o meu universo paralelo dou conta de que estou com as palmas da mão estendidas sobre um... em algo... hã... penso eu que seja um vidro. Uma parede magnética, talvez. Não sei ao certo definir esta forma.

Através do fraco reflexo que a tal parede proporciona, observo que no lugar de minhas orelhas, havia as de um gato. E bem, eu tinha um... rabinho de gato. O que aconteceu comigo? Aonde estou? E por que estou estranhamente calma?

_E então, por uma fração de segundos, encarei-o... _

Eu não estava sozinha neste lugar desconhecido, havia um garoto também. O menino aparentava ser pouco mais alto que eu. Seu rosto continha traços fortes, seus olhos... Ah! Que olhos... Eram de uma tonalidade rara... talvez âmbar. Seus cabelos castanhos e rebeldes faziam jus aos olhos.

_Ele veio rapidamente em minha direção..._

De perto, pude reparar que ele possuía orelhas e rabinho de lobo... Que fofinho! Pelo jeito, ele parece estar tão confuso quanto eu, pois através do estranho vidro gesticulou e proclamou palavras as quais não pude entender. Surpresa, demonstrei que não havia compreendido-o.

Sem dúvidas o garoto a minha frente estava nervoso, dizia coisas em um suposto tom mais alto, inutilmente. Não ouvia nada além do zumbido oco daquele lugar. Novamente gesticulei. Vejo-o colocar uma das mãos sobre o queixo, pensando. Suas orelhinhas se levantaram, sinal de que havia tido uma idéia.

_Retirou dois gizes de cera de dentro do bolso. Escreveu sobre o vidro._

' Can you write? '

Não esperou minha resposta, agilmente joga um dos gizes por cima da parede. Pego-o rapidamente repousado no chão. Respondo.

' Of course duh '

Ele pareceu brevemente espantado.

' How about drawing? '

Havia um desenho ao lado da frase; ele se desenhou. Own! Que lindo_._ Será que posso ser melhor? E do lado da minha resposta, me auto desenhei, até que não ficou ruim... apenas com um busto mais saliente, hoho. Isso pode ser divertido, afinal.

' Yes '

A expressão dele foi engraçada, espantou-se, e logo corou timidamente ao visualizar meu desenho.

' You don't even look like that... flat '

Replicou, a palavra "flat" estava acompanhada de uma pequena flecha apontada ao busto do desenho "reto" o qual ele havia feito. Oh! Então ele quer dizer que não tenho saliência? Tudo bem, não tenho muita, mas... Até em desenhos não posso tirar vantagem? Sacanagem!

Sento-me animadamente, ele faz o mesmo. Fiquemos assim, conversando, brincando e rindo, tudo através de desenhos. É tão divertido! Há quanto tempo não faço isso? Acho que desde que eu era crianç -me do que é sentir esta felicidade. Estou acostumada a felicidade que eu pensava ser a mais total, e aqui sentada diante de tal garoto todas as minhas preocupações de como Princesa do Reino Clow são todas dissipadas.

Imagino o rosto pueril de Touya, ele costuma dizer que mesmo depois de crescida, ainda tenho atitudes de criança. Será que meu irmão não teve infância? Ele não sabe quão divertido é ser livre. Se ele estivesse aqui, com certeza estaria falando toda aquela ladainha de que já tenho 16 anos e que devia ser adulta. Mas quem disse que eu quero? Eu quero ser feliz acima de tudo. E este lugar desconhecido... bem, este lugar está me proporcionando tal felicidade, me sinto tão bem, tão livre de pressões e preocupações. Quero continuar aqui, e não sair nunca mais! Quero apenas ficar aqui trocando ideias e risadas com meu amigo Lee. Lee Syaoran. E passando longo tempo imersos em desenhos.

_Nossos olhares se encontram..._

Ele me olhava de uma maneira diferente... um olhar o qual não me jogara antes. Parece... Parece que está a observar a minha alma, de maneira... profunda, suave e carinhosa. Tenho uma leve impressão de estar retribuindo ao seu olhar.

Aquelas duas esferas âmbares me fitavam causando entorpecimento em meu corpo. Uma mexa teimosa caía sobre um de seus olhos, realçando de forma suave e ao mesmo tempo, definindo seu rosto bronzeado. Sua boca era bonita, não era tão carnuda, mas tinha um desenho perfeito e era naturalmente vermelha. Por que não admitir? Lee era dono de uma beleza rara, rara e bruta.

_Corada, viro o rosto rapidamente._

Sem tirar seus olhos de mim, delicadamente Lee coloca sua mão sobre o vidro. Agora seu olhar era surpreendentemente penetrante, os mares cor âmbar, estavam tristes.

_Olho docemente para a palma de sua mão, ainda estirada. _

Sorrio docemente para ele. Atendendo ao seu silencioso pedido, levo minha pequena mão até a fria parede de vidro. Supostamente, minha mão estava sobre a dele. Separadas apenas por um estúpido material.

Observo-o abaixar o rosto, triste. Retiro minha mão lentamente, a dele já não estava mais sobre a minha.

' It feels cold '

Sinto uma dor fina em meu peito. Queria poder estar com meu amigo, esquentá-lo com o calor do meu corpo. Abaixo o rosto, sem ter o que dizer ou fazer.

'... I want to be with you '

Com um sorriso quebrado, fingindo certa animação, respondo-o.

' You are with me...' Olho-o por um segundo. _'... _Only there's a glass between us.'

Mas... o quê?! Ele... ele se zangou? Por que? Por Deus! Ele está socando o vidro. Vai acabar se machucando!

Levanto-me depressa, ficando na altura de seu ombro. Coloco as duas mãos sobre o vidro, e tento fazer com que pare, através de gestos e gritos. Mas por que não consigo simplesmente falar? Minha voz não sai! Por que não sai? Por que simplesmente não posso pedir para que ele pare? Maldito lugar! Maldita parede!

Mesmo com meus pedidos desesperados, ele continua a bater na parede sem parar. Acabo de conhecer um Syaoran completamente transtornado e fora de controle. Mas por que ele não me ouve? Por que não percebe? Por que ele não pára e olha para mim? Olhar em meus olhos... Pare de insistir em quebrar essa coisa! Não entende que não quero que se machuque? Vamos Syaoran, pare! Olhe para mim! Pare, por favor! Por favor, Syaoran...

_E então, o vidro se racha._

Ele para por um breve momento, faz sinais para que eu me afaste. Com mais três ou quatro socos, a parede já rachada, se quebraria. Percebendo isso também, ele volta a socar mais violentamente. Um pouco afastada, volto a protestar continuamente.

_Foi tudo muito rápido._

Sangue... foi o que vi naquele momento. Havia muito sangue. Constatei que não se tratava de uma parede de vidro e nem magnetismo, era magia... uma mera magia... pura magia cortante.

_Magia a qual cortou minha alma. _

O que mais me doía, era ver de perto o desespero dele, diante daqueles estúpidos cacos mágicos levando seu sangue consigo. Seu sangue, sua dor, seu sacrifício estavam cravados ali, separando-nos novamente em uma nova, intacta e assassina parede mágica.

_Fiquei ali, parada, olhando seu corpo inconsciente. _

**(~)**

Observo-o sentado a minha frente. Seu braço estava enfaixado por um gesso não muito grosso, seus olhos âmbares, antes cheios de vida, olhavam com tristeza para mim. Encaro a maldita parede, a qual lhe tirara o sorriso da face.

'Are you, okay?'

Adoraria que ele pegasse o giz e respondesse com uma simples palavra que sim. Mas ele não pegou. Fez apenas um sinal positivo com a cabeça, me deixando ainda mais desnorteada. Disfarcei com um sorriso tímido. Então eu pego o meu giz.

'Wanna draw?'

Desenhei uma carinha ao lado na esperança de ver algum sorriso em seus lábios. Mas sem sucesso, a seriedade persistia em seu rosto bonito. Pegou o giz e escreveu de forma atrapalhada.

'I can't anymore...'

Por que isso doeu tanto? Senti meus olhos arderem. Não iria chorar! Eu queria apenas lhe falar que não estava sozinho, eu estava com ele. Mas a parede continuava a nos separar impiedosamente. Por isso, não vou chorar! Já que não posso estar ao seu lado, prefiro calar meus pensamentos e, por que não dizer? Sentimentos.

_Não havia esperança. _

**(~) **

_Ele caminhava lentamente em minha direção. _

'For you'

Foi o que Syaoran leu, antes de sentar-se de frente para mim. Observou um embrulho que estava perto dele, embrulho o qual eu joguei por cima do magnetismo poucos minutos antes. Olhou para mim, desconfiado. Abri meu melhor sorriso para ele. Ainda encabulado, ele começa a abrir o presente.

Eu, Sakura Hime, não sei ao certo de nada, não sei em que universo estou, e nem o motivo pelo qual estou nele. Não sei por que não posso falar e nem ao menos faço ideia do propósito da magia. Não sei, principalmente, a razão de não querer sair daqui. O que eu sei, é que não dá para continuar nesta realidade ilusória, sem ter Syaoran Lee escrevendo para mim.

'Draw with me'

_Ele se assusta, ao ler e fitar meu braço amputado dentro da caixa antes embrulhada._

**Fim**

**Notas Finais:**

_Como prometido, aqui está o link do vídeo, __watch?v=DRkgH7Uu-hA 9 (Juntem os espaços!)._

O que acharam? Descrevi bem o vídeo? Ou não? x3

___Todo escritor gosta de comentários, eu não sou diferente, ok?! u_ú __  
__Críticas, elogios... tudo muito-bem vindo. __  
__Lembrando que o enredo original é de Mike Inel, eu apenas descrevi em palavras. __  
__Agradeço IMENSAMENTE a pessoa que betou essa fanfic, Liesel Aiya, obrigada minha linda, de coração! 3_

Obrigada pela atenção, não esqueçam das reviews!  
Beijo, Belyhime.


End file.
